criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Click, Die and Subscribe
Click, Die and Subscribe is the fifth fanmade case in Nihilego Fanatic's first season, Paxerton, as well as the fifth one in the Cosgrove Outskirts district. Case Background After the the great fire incident, you and Jones head to the University, where Zack Holden was going to hold a seminar on FriendNet. On the way there, Jones suggests asking the CEO about the hypnotic blog on FriendNet so that the crimes may end. Unluckily, you find Zack crushed by a large statue at the seminar hall. Mindy Collins, the assistant you met last time, informs you (per interrogation) that the victim frequented the local cafe, where you find evidence, naming Orville Samson and Leah Felipe as suspects. In the end of chapter 1, Merriam arrives to inform you that the investigation should be done before the day ends since University students might see the body. The mayor was named as a suspect after you find a plaque to the victim with her name engraved on it. Chief Joust chides you for naming the mayor as a suspect before leaving. You also meet Henry Moss, a hacker who tried to hack into FriendNet's servers. You ask him about the victim and by extension, the hypnotic blog since he was acting suspicious, however the hacker pleaded the fifth. Zack Holden is also revealed to be not as good as they knew. Leah was infuriated with him for attempting to ruin her singing career just because Leah didn't return his feelings for her while Orville is mad since the victim wouldn't let him quit FriendNet so he gives the victim a leash as a sign of his anger since he wanted to pursue other jobs. In the end, Orville was arrested for the murder. Orville quickly admits his crime as you arrived. He tells you that he was mad about Zack not allowing him to quit due to him being one of the best programmers in FriendNet but it was Zack's refusal to transfer Orville to BloopTube was what pushed Orville to the edge so after the seminar, Orville waited for Zack at the seminar hall, knocking him out unconscious then crushing the CEO's head with the large statue. Orville was then shipped to court, where Judge Kennedy sentences him to life imprisonment, to his dismay, stating that he only killed one man. After arresting Orville, you are informed by Merriam that there's mysterious happenings going on at the University, which Jones deduce is related to the hypnotic blog. After investigating the University grounds, you find a weird FriendNet bauble, which is revealed to be Henry's, who just dropped it while walking around campus. Jones is skeptical on why a hacker would even trespass but Henry just leaves before answering Jones' questions. Other than the bauble, you also find a pamphlet, which (per Palmer) is revealed to pamphlets distributed by Theodore Saurus before he was arrested, containing Orville's fingerprints. Orville explained that Theo was moving around town, distributing pamphlets for his experiment, which slightly confuses the programmer so Orville decided to dig deeper. He directs you to the cafe, where he left his laptop. After analysis, it's revealed that the blogger was using Theo's experiment, plans and research to hypnotize people so you warn Merriam about this before it gets worst. Mindy also informs you that Leah is missing, asking for your help to find her before the latter's performance that will be taking place at the university. You start by checking the seminar hall, where the singer was last seen. There you find a pill bottle with Leah's name on the cap. After Palmer analyzes it, it's revealed that the pills are illegal. Just then, Leah arrives, looking for the pills, surprised to find you at the seminar hall. Jones asks for her handbag to see if there's something wrong with the singer. Inside, you find a planner with a suicide note written on it. You confront Leah about this and Leah comes clean that Zack ruined his career so she wanted to die. She was then surprised to find out that someone sent her pills through the mail so she planned to die of overdose. After a lot of pep talk, you manage to talk Leah out of suicide. After talking to Leah, you ask Mindy about the singer but Mindy just says that she doesn't know her much and all she did was hire her for the seminar. After all of the events, Merriam arrives, informing you that she found a secret room in the university. Stats Victim *'Zack Holden' (found crushed to death by a large statue) Weapon *'Statue' Killer *'Orville Samson' Suspects Mindy Collins (Personal Assistant) Suspect's profile: - *The suspect knows binary code. *The suspect is physically fit. Suspect's appearance: - *The suspect wears red buttons. Orville Samson (Programmer) Suspect's profile: - *The suspect has gardening skills. *The suspect knows binary. *The suspect is physically fit. Suspect's appearance: - *The suspect wears red buttons. Leah Felipe (Singer) Suspect's profile: - *The suspect has gardening skills. *The suspect knows binary code. *The suspect is physically fit. Suspect's appearance: - Pamela Merriweather (Mayor) Suspect's profile: - *The suspect has gardening skills. *The suspect knows binary. *The suspect is physically fit. Suspect's appearance: - *The suspect wears red buttons. Henry Moss (Hacker) Suspect's profile: - *The suspect knows binary. *The suspect is physically fit. Suspect's appearance: - Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer has gardening skills. *The killer knows binary code. *The killer is physically fit. *The killer is below 25 *The killer wears red button Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Seminar Hall (Clues: Victim’s Body, Torn Paper) *Autopsy Victim’s Body (18:00:00; New Evidence: Note to Zack) *Analyze Note to Zack (8:00:00; Killer’s Profile: Killer has gardening skills) *Examine Torn Paper (Result: Victim’s Schedule; New Suspect: Mindy Collins) *Consult Mindy about the victim’s schedule (New Crime Scene: Coffee Bean Cafe) *Investigate Coffee Bean Cafe (Clues: Victim’s Phone, Torn Flyer) *Examine Victim’s Phone (Result: Phone) *Analyze Phone (8:00:00; New Suspect: Orville Samson) *Ask Orville about the victim’s worries *Examine Torn Flyer (Result: Seminar Flyer; New Suspect: Leah Felipe) *Ask Leah about the seminar *Next chapter (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate University Grounds (Available from start; Clues: Faded Photo, Broken Pieces) *Examine Faded Photo (Result: Murder Photo) *Analyze Murder Photo (10:00:00; Profile: Killer knows binary code; Profile updated: Orville knows binary code) *Examine Broken Pieces (Plaque; New Suspect: Pamela Merriweather) *Ask the mayor about her award to the victim (Profile updated: Pamela has gardening skills; New Crime Scene: Cafe Tables) *Investigate Cafe Tables (Clues: Victim’s Wallet, Faded Page) *Examine Victim’s Wallet (Result: Memo; New Suspect: Henry Moss) *See who Henry is. *Examined Faded Page (Result: Threats) *Ask Mindy about the threats *Analyze Large Statue (All tasks done; 10:00:00; Profile: The killer is physically fit. *Next chapter (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Benches (Available from start; Clues: Victim’s Phone, Defaced Poster) *Examine Victim’s Phone (Result: Phone) *Analyze Phone (6:00:00) *Ask Pamela about her problems with the victim (Prerequisite: Phone analyzed; Profile updated: Pamela is physically fit, Mindy knows binary code and is physically fit) *Examine Defaced Poster (Result: Fingerprint) *Examine Fingerprint (Result: Leah Felipe) *Confront Leah on the defaced poster (Profile updated: Leah has gardening skills, knows binary code and is physically fit) *Investigate Cafe Tables (Available from start; Clues: Flash Drive, Leash) *Examine Flash Drive (Results: Flash Drive Content) *Analyze Flash Drive Content (8:00:00) *Confront Henry of his affiliation with the victim (Prerequisite: Flash Drive content analyzed; Profile updated: Henry is physically fit and knows binary code, Pamela knows binary code) *Examine Leash (Result: Strange Substance) *Analyze Strange Substance (6:00:00) *Confront Orville about the leash for the victim (Prerequisite: Strange Substance analyzed; Profile updated: Orville is physically fit and has gardening skills) *Investigate Stage (All tasks done; Clues: Stagelight, Control Panel) *Examine Stagelight (Result: DNA) *Analyze DNA (12:00:00; Killer’s Profile: Killer is below 25) *Analyze Control Panel (12:00:00: Killer’s Profile: Killer wears red buttons) *Take care of the killer now (1 star) *Next chapter (No stars) New Beginnings Don’t Always Mean Well 5/6 *See why Mindy is frantic (Available from start) *Investigate Stage (Prerequisite: Talk to Mindy; Clue: Pill Bottle) *Examine Pill Bottle (Result: Serial Number) *Analyze Serial Number (12:00:00) *Ask Leah about her illegal prescription (Prerequisite: Serial Number analyzed; New Evidence: Handbag) *Examine Handbag (Result: Planner) *Analyze Planner (6:00:00) *See where Leah went (Prerequisite: Planner analyzed) *Ask Mindy about Leah (Prerequisite: Talk to Leah; Reward: Burger) *Investigate University Grounds (Available from start; Clue: FriendNet Bauble, Pamphlet) *Examine Bauble (Result: Residue) *Analyze Residue (6:00:00) *Ask Henry about the bauble (Prerequisite: Residue analyzed; Reward: FriendNet Goggles) *Analyze Pamphlet (10:00:00) *Ask Orville about the pamphlet (Prerequisite: Pamphlet analyzed) *Investigate Cafe Tables (Prerequisite: Talk to Orville; Clue: Victim’s Laptop) *Examine Orville's Laptop (Result: Laptop) *Analyze Laptop (10:00:00) *Ask Merriam about the hypnotic blog (Prerequisite: Laptop analyzed) *Proceed to a new crime (1 star) Trivia Navigation Category:Cosgrove Outskirts Category:Cases of Paxerton